pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Copycat (person)
Copycat is a girl who lives in Saffron City. Her primary purpose is for a small side-quest, with rewards for part of the storyline (Generation II and their remakes) or for the ability to learn Mimic (through TM in Generation I and the Move Tutor in their remakes). Her house is removed in Generation II and its Generation IV remakes. Appearance Due to sharing sprites with other generic NPCs, Copycat's looks vary with each of her appearances in the games. In Generations I, II, and IV, she has brown hair, but in FireRed and LeafGreen, she has pink hair. In her artwork from the TCG, however, she has fair skin, spiky green hair, and blue eyes. Overall, she bears a great resemblance to Kris. Personality Copycat is very perky and mischievous. She enjoys disguising herself as other people, especially the reactions that she receives. However, she becomes distraught when she loses her favorite Poké Doll. Biography Games Red, Green, Blue & Yellow Copycat lives with her mother and father, who both refer to her by her nickname rather than her real name. She has a Doduo that she taught to mimic human speech. At first, Copycat doesn't seem like anything other than a normal NPC until you buy her a Poké Doll. When spoken to, she mimics Red, even so far as for the game to state Red is talking instead of herself. After purchasing a Poké Doll, she will take it in exchange for TM31 (Mimic). Afterwards, she will mimic Red while simultaneously speaking to herself, as if an actual conversation is taking place. Copycat's room is littered with Poké Dolls, along with a television and a SNES. Like the one in Red's room, it plays a game starring Mario with a bucket on his head. Gold, Silver & Crystal In between Generations I and II, the Magnet Train was built over Copycat's house. In exchange for moving, she was given a Magnet Train Pass. When she is spoken to, she apparently dresses up as Gold or Kris instead of just mimicking of them. Since three years have passed, she lost the Poké Doll that was given to her by Red in Vermilion City. Her Doduo has also evolved into a Dodrio. The Doll was found by a member of the Pokémon Fan Club, who had wanted a Clefairy. He decides to give it back, hoping to befriend a real one some day. When it is returned to Copycat, she gives Gold or Kris the Magnet Train Pass. FireRed & LeafGreen Copycat's sidequest is the same as in Red, Blue, and Yellow. However, she now owns a Nintendo GameCube instead of a SNES. HeartGold & SoulSilver Like with FireRed and LeafGreen, Copycat's concept is the same as in Gold, Silver, and Crystal. Anime Copycat has a counterpart named Duplica that appears in the anime. She impersonates other people like Copycat, but she also specializes in training Ditto. Category:Generation I characters Category:Generation II characters Category:Generation III characters Category:Generation IV characters Category:Female characters